


Avant la fin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [341]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayern ? Tchhippp, Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slut Shaming, Strangulation, That isn't fun lmao i should be sorry, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James devrait être désolé, mais il ne l'est pas.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez
Series: FootballShot [341]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Avant la fin

Avant la fin

  
James n'aurait pas dû. Non, c'est faux, c'est ce que les autres essayent de lui faire penser, mais James sait qu'il a raison quand il dit qu'ils ne sont pas Francfort dans les vestiaires, le coach finira par le savoir ou il le sait déjà donc il s'en fout, si la saison prochaine il ne veut pas rester, alors il retournera à Madrid. Ils viennent de perdre un stupide match très mal mené face à Gladbach, c'est une honte et tout ce qu'il a envie de faire est de blâmer le seul et unique responsable selon lui : le putain de coach inexpérimenté qui n'a rien à faire là. Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui : Toujours le même putain de coach qui lui dit de venir chez lui pour discuter du match. James n'en a absolument pas envie, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix alors il prend sur lui et s'y rend, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Kovac est facilement maniable pour lui.

  
James arrive chez son entraîneur, il est frustré et a envie de se déloger de la pression de son corps. Kovac lui parle effectivement du match, comme s'il comprenait l'allemand, James trouve ça long, il veut rentrer chez lui. Au bout d'un moment, il en a marre et craque, tout peut être mis de côté pour le moment alors qu'il saisit son coach par le col de sa chemise. Vu qu'il est plus grand, James arrive à le surplomber, son visage est sombre et ses sourcils sont froncés, des choses doivent être réglées et ça commence maintenant ! Kovac ne réagit pas, comment cet enfoiré peut tout faire foirer dans sa carrière sans se poser de questions ?! 

  
James finit par vraiment s'énerver et lui envoie une claque, sa patience a totalement disparu et rien ne peut changer les choses. Toujours aucune réaction. Alors là, s'il cherche la merde, il est prêt pour lui offrir ! James le plaque contre un mur et pose sa main sur sa gorge, légèrement, pas encore pour lui couper la respiration, son autre main se dépose sur sa bite, ses doigts même à travers le pantalon et le boxer arrivant à titiller son entraîneur.

  
''Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' James lui demande en appuyant un peu plus sur sa gorge, il n'attend pas de réponse, mais le long gémissement qui échappe à la bouche de Kovac lui convient énormément

''Tu es une si belle pute Niko, prêt à te laisser baisser par l'un de tes joueurs, regarde-toi, tu vas finir par éjaculer dans ton pantalon parce que je te tiens comme ça. Je suis sûr que Rebic t'a baisé, tu le veux en plus, une vraie prostituée.'' Kovac est rouge, il n'y a que des gémissements qui échappent à sa gorge, et James sent sa main aider à stimuler la bite du croate, il regrette moins d'être venu tout d'un coup

''Jouis pour moi Niko, comme la pute que tu es.''

  
Et son voeu est exaucé, Kovac éjacule dans son boxer, dans un long gémissement presque douloureux. James le regarde une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui, son coach ferait mieux d'apprendre la leçon. Il devrait appeler Rebic pour savoir s'il voulait aussi faire ça avec le croate, ça pourrait être amusant.

  
Fin


End file.
